Hidden Tesla/Home Village
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Lay a deadly trap with the Hidden Tesla! Our Wizards have trapped a storm cloud into each of these sneaky towers. When an enemy walks or flies close enough, the tower springs up and fries it using the power of Electrickery!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Hidden Tesla is a defensive building with a twist: Similar to a Spring Trap or Bomb, it stays hidden and appears when a ground or air unit gets close, or when 51% of the base is destroyed. However, unlike a Trap, it does not have to be rearmed after being deployed. **The Hidden Tesla is unlocked at Town Hall level 7. **A Hidden Tesla has a seven tile range but a six tile trigger radius in which it will only pop up if a troop comes near it or the enemy has destroyed at least 51% of the base. **Hidden Teslas are not traps. Their aesthetics trick some into believing that they are traps, but they're actually permanent structures just like any other defensive building. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The main advantage of the Hidden Tesla is that it is (hopefully) a surprise. Capitalize on that. A well-placed Hidden Tesla can wreak havoc on an attacker's offensive strategy. **Unfortunately, many players design their villages such that it has only as many 2x2 open spaces within its layout as it has Hidden Teslas (and possibly Giant Bombs) available, which makes it obvious where they are located. Instead, try to make sure that there are a few different places where Hidden Teslas could be lurking. *** A good strategy is to create "dummy" 2x2 open spaces to make the enemy think they know where your Hidden Teslas are. For example, you unlock 2 Hidden Teslas at Town Hall 7. You could create two empty 2x2 spaces in your base which are actually empty, while deploying your Hidden Teslas elsewhere, increasing the chances of surprising your opponent. **Be cautious when upgrading the Hidden Tesla, as this will reveal its location to future attackers. Combat this by relocating it during the upgrade period. ***Although a Hidden Tesla being upgraded loses the merit of being invisible, it still keeps the demerit of being unable to cause a no-spawn zone. **Make sure to place your Hidden Tesla in a space where Troops cannot be placed (an empty space no larger than 2xn), as unlike other defenses structures, Hidden Teslas do not expand your no-spawn zone, meaning that Troops can be placed directly on top of a Hidden Tesla. **Players can place Hidden Teslas next to an exposed Town Hall as a means of deceiving enemies. This will force them to use more troops to destroy or otherwise outlast the Teslas, leaving less available troops for other areas of the base. While it is possible to win trophies in this manner, a sufficiently prepared army will almost certainly be able to destroy the Town Hall. **A risky but effective strategy is to put the Hidden Teslas in the corners of your base without the builder huts. They are hidden and since this is an unusual strategy, your opponents wont check the corners of your base for something hidden. That can prevent a 3-star. ***This can disrupt the behavior of troops that target defenses, especially Hog Riders and Balloons; if all the defenses in the main section of the base are destroyed, these troops will proceed to attack the Teslas instead of cleaning up the remaining non-defensive buildings, which wastes their time. You can further exploit this by placing traps to stop them outright. *'Offensive Strategy' **Before attacking, look for obvious places where a Hidden Tesla might be located, and avoid them. Hidden Teslas will only activate when Troops come close to them. If one happens to trigger, keep in mind that it has a low range. If you cannot destroy it easily, avoid deploying more Troops near it if possible, as Hidden Teslas can deal high amounts of damage. **If you see a 2x2 empty square space surrounded by Walls, it is very likely that a Hidden Tesla has been placed there. Be aware that Hidden Teslas are only for Town Hall level 7+. If it is a Town Hall 6, it is most likely a Giant Bomb. **You can use a troop to trigger the Hidden Tesla and then destroy it with the Grand Warden as he has more range than the Hidden Tesla. **One Giant and a few Archers can quite easily destroy a Hidden Tesla, as it has relatively low health. **Some people have free places inside Walls, but place a Hidden Tesla to deceive the enemy. **If you have the opportunity to observe a village prior to attacking, such as when planning a revenge, then watch the Villagers. They can reveal the location of Hidden Teslas by walking up to the "empty" spot where the Tesla is hidden and clapping. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Hidden Teslas undergo significant visual changes at levels 4, 7, 8, 9 and 10. **When initially constructed, the Hidden Tesla consists of a tall, slender wooden lattice structure with a wire coiled up one support. The top of the tower has a metal conducting rod protruding from it. On each side of the tower's base are what appear to be open trapdoors, evidence of the fact that it buries oneself under the ground until an enemy comes through. **At level 2, the Hidden Tesla gains an additional metal conductor hanging down from the top of the tower, **At level 3, it gets a second wire coiled up for support on the opposite side of the tower and a second set of metal conductor is added. The bottom of the Tesla gain some stone support. **At level 4, the Hidden Tesla acquires its namesake Tesla coil at the top. **At level 5, a third coil of wire appears on the front support. The metal conductor pieces, the bottom stone support and the top of the Tesla also turns gold does too. **At level 6, the Tesla coil at the top and a small bump on the metal conductor pieces turn golden as well. The "bolt" that the hidden tesla fires becomes thicker. **At level 7, the Hidden Tesla's coil is replaced with a set of massive horizontal bronze rings and the base of it become circular. The structure of the building is replaced with fewer but thicker woods and the bottom has a bigger golden support. The end of the metal conductors becomes darker and where it attach to the base has a square surrounding it instead of the bump. The three smaller wire coils on the tower supports disappear and are replaced with a very thick coil of wire running up the front support. When it fires, the rings glow a steady blue. **At level 8, the Hidden Tesla's horizontal bronze rings are replaced with a set of yellow transformer coils with a black shell, with a yellow bump on the middle one. The metal conductors changed from cardinal direction to diagonals. More wires appear wrapped around the building and spikes are added on the wood. Zaps of electricity jump from the tower several times per minute. **At level 9, the Hidden Tesla's transformer coils are now reduced from 5 to 4. The 4 coils have much thicker golden wires, and are now positioned firmly together on a circular plate. The electrode where the Hidden Tesla fires from becomes a small blue square between the four coils. The black wires wrapped around the building is thicker. The metal conductor hanging down from the top of the tower gain some coils. **At level 10, the Hidden Tesla's transformer coils are replaced with what appears to be a large, crystal-colored truncated icosahedron. The black wires around the tower disappear, and the tower itself is constructed of much thicker wood and is reinforced by additional planks and metal. Four yellow bases are added to the bottom of each wooden plank. The wooden trapdoors are replaced with sturdier metallic ones. ---- *'Trivia' **The Hidden Tesla gets its name and appearance from the Tesla coil, invented by the scientist Nikola Tesla. **Lightning Spells, Freeze Spells, and Earthquake Spells cannot harm a Hidden Tesla if it has not yet been revealed. **Defense-targeting troops will not target a Tesla until it is revealed, even if all other defenses are destroyed. **When you are viewing your village, the Tesla will eject small sparks. The Tesla will still create sparks even if it is being upgraded. **The level 7 Tesla has the same top piece as the level 7 Laboratory. ***In Clash Royale, the card "Sparky" shares the same feature. **Like the Mortar, the Hidden Tesla can one-shot a same-level Archer, e.g. a level 4 Hidden Tesla can one-shot a level 4 Archer. However, this is not true for a Level 5 Archer. **Prior to the October 2016 update, the Hidden Tesla did double damage to the P.E.K.K.A and also identified her as a priority before other troops. ru:Потайная Тесла de:Verborgener Tesla es:Torre Tesla fr:Tesla camouflée nl:Verborgen_Tesla hu:Hidden Tesla pl:Ukryta Tesla zh:特斯拉電磁塔 Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Home Village